The Frozen Saga - The Vanguard King
by Sortelige
Summary: [Reader x Elsa] The anticipated sequel to "The Frozen Saga - Ordeal of Fire". In this action packed sequel, the main character [you!] are pulled into a conflict in which your past threatens your future with Arendelle, and all the while, a familiar threat looms in the dark. Ready for another adventure?
1. Intro

Welcome reader! This is a sequel to my first Frozen Fanfic: "The Frozen Saga - Ordeal of Fire" . In your previous adventure you became pretty close with Elsa. But, this fiction, entitled : "The Frozen Saga - The Vanguard King" , your new found love is tested beyond new boundaries as you're challenged by your past as it threatens to erase your future. "The Vanguard King.", although it is a Reader X Elsa experience, is primarily focused on your struggle. That said, its more of a fantasy adventure / political thriller / romance story. Nonetheless, I crafted this tale to the best of my ability. Enjoy, Reader!


	2. Remnants of the Past

Remnants from the Past

You've been enjoying the royal life so far. With the mess caused by Mordris and Hans thoroughly cleaned up, you can relax and unwind...for now at least. Today, Elsa has quite a day planned out. She has matters to attend to dealing with the kingdom's economy; new deals are to be made between Arendelle and the newly elected Duke of Weselton. After that there's the official meeting set to take place between Elsa and her friend's from Corona, those friends being the King and Queen, just an assurance meeting that shouldn't take long. What interests you most about her day, since her day is basically your day as well, is the evening's winter picnic in the woods with Anna and Kristoff. You turn in bed to check on Elsa, who's disappeared yet again. You know where to find her, but are worried, as these late night disappearances are becoming more common in your girl friend. You swing your legs out of bed, sliding your boots on, grabbing the same jacket from your previous adventure, adorning it as you leave the room. You look outside the corridor's window, seeing that the aurora's are awake tonight, accompanying the full moon in an alluring dance across the night sky. You proceed up a set of steps, opening a door that meets you with a cool gust of the wintery wind. The cold never quite bothered you though, your girlfriend commanding it all the while has made you used to it...love it even. Speaking of Elsa, you gaze at her as she stands atop the highest tower platform, looking up at the dancing sky. Not wanting to deal with anymore stairs, you summon a light amount of black gust, enough to float you gracefully to the tower platform. You land beside your queen, who doesn't flinch, accustomed to you making an entrance like that. You stand beside her, leaning with your back against the rail. "Nightmares again eh?" You ask her. She nods calmly, locking eyes with you. "Mordris? Hans?...your parents?" You ask, knowing her fears in and out by now, not only as her boyfriend, but as her guard of highest authority. "Hans..." she whispers. You simply can't come to terms with how a coward such as Hans could spur so much fear in Elsa...but you'd have to be in her shoes to understand. You reach into your jacket pocket, pulling out a bar of chocolate. You always keep one handy for your girlfriend, her adoration for the sweet treat nearly matching her adoration for you. "I know it has to be rough some times...but...know that I'm always here to listen to you," you tell her, turning to face the moon along with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. "I know you will be...thank you," she whispers, nibbling at the chocolate. You've tried to pry her fears out of her before, but she was inches from freezing you...so now...you let them ease out as she sees fit to tell. Just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean there's no privacy between you two...you have your secrets...and she has hers. You both watch the night in silence, until the lights slowly fade, as if they've performed their show for the night, promising to return tomorrow.

"Ready to go?" You ask her. She nods lightly, taking your hand as you lead her up onto a cloud you summon for the both of you. You both float down to the walkway, going to re enter the castle, when her grip tightens on you, stopping in her tracks. "I...I have to be honest...I..."she starts. You turn to her as she holds her head down. You nudge her chin up, connecting your eyes as you always do in moments like these. "You can tell me...it won't hurt me," You say, knowing that beyond anything else, harming people in any fashion is one of her greatest fears. "I fear losing you," she says. You're taken by her words...but begin to understand. The impending threat of your superiors in Touravel. The thought of them swooping you out of her life. It looms over her heart like a merciless dagger. "How about this then," You say, not wanting to leave her side, but wanting to get a sense of assurance between Touravel and Arrendelle as for where you stand, "I'll send a courier bird out tomorrow with a letter of my official resignation," You say to her. She breaks into a restful smile. "Really? You're finally gonna do it?" She asks. The letter has been a debate between you two for a while, you not seeing it as a necessity, while she see's it as the most important document regarding you. "Yes...truly. It's selfish to be stubborn over a scrap of paper and some ink," You say, downplaying the seriousness of the letter. The two of you share a small kiss before returning inside. You think of how King Bogavir will take it over in Touravel. You don't want to hurt the man...but he's admitably labeled you as a son to him so many times...well, shouldn't parents be willing to let go of their children? You ponder this as you and Elsa return to bed, you protectively turning and laying your arm over her, comforting her to sleep as you do the same.

You awake to find Elsa has disappeared again. But you fear not, as you hear her stirring in the quarter bathroom, as she takes a shower. You sit up in bed, wearily walking over to the desk you two share, opening and closing drawers until you find the black envelope that contains your resignation. You poke your head outside of the door to find Kai walking by. "G'morning Kai, how're you this morning?" You ask cheerfully. "Wonderful! It's my birthday," Kai says in glee. "Really?" You say, eyeing the servant guard that Kai is wearing, even on his birthday. It's fancy, but still, this guy deserves a day off. "Kai, take a day off man," You suggest to him. His eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Heavens no, this castle would fall apart if I did that," He rejects. "Kai...as Royal Master Guard, I can give orders...so...I order you to take a day off," You chuckle. The man blows a hair up as he rolls his eyes. "But, if your so compelled to serve the kingdom, could you get this sent to Touravel, please?" You ask of him. His prompt, professional smile returns to his face. "Most certainly," he says, thanking you as he walks off.

You return inside the room to find Elsa staring at you, fully dressed in a new blue icy dress. "You used my design!" You proclaim excitedly. Ever since you realized Elsa could craft clothing from ice, you made a small sketchbook of figments your imagination would create of her. Today, she adorned something similar to her usual look, but sleeker. "I'm glad you love it...I do to," she giggles, twirling in the dress. You can't help but smile, your hands on your hips, as your proclaim that she's all yours...well, you proclaim in your head anyway. You make for the bathroom, taking a set of your tailored uniform out of the dresser. By request, your clothing all resembled your usual Touravelian garb, but with minor changes, mostly to color scheme or button and pocket design.

You turn the shower on, hopping in, making sure the door is closed before you kneel. Yes, kneel in the shower. It's one thing you hold on to from your days in solitude. You'd often kneel, meditating, creating the most peaceful of rains that doused you in what was the closest thing on earth to serenity. The water beats you differently at your elevation, reminding you ever so much of those rains you used to create...but now you can enjoy them in bliss, not in the sorrows of your solitude. You lather up, letting the soaps cleanse you before you turn the shower off, stepping out and getting dressed. You fix your black and grey hair as best as possible to compliment your black and gray eyes, exiting the bathroom promptly. You find Elsa on the bed waiting for you, wanting to show equal courtesy as usual. "Dashing," she giggles, eyeing you up and down, biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. You chuckle at the flattery, leading the Queen from the bed down the hall.

You can hear Anna and Kristoff in the breakfast nook laughing and chattering, Olaf yelping in joy about something. You enter to find the trio seated at the table. "Awwwww, look at you two love birds! Matching and all!" Anna praises in glee, admiring your outfits. You look to Elsa, not noticing she'd changed the color of her ice to match the grays and whites of your clothing. "Kris, we gotta do that more often!" Anna suggest to her boyfriend, who smiles at you both, giving you a nod of approval and a thumbs up. You pull out Elsa's seat for her as you sit down, only to be pounced on and hugged by Olaf. "Whoa there little guy!" You laugh. "I almost zapped ya there...you know...being the Master Guard i gotta be alert and all," you joke. "I'd like getting zapped! I hear that has to do with lightening! Isn't that the warmest thing there is?" He asks in awe. "There are mysteries to the universe we don't yet understand, young Olaf," you joke in a serious tone, slightly baffling the snowman, a confused look on his face. "Means he's not quite sure, mate," a familiar voice calls. You look up to see Garth approaching, a charming smile on his face as he bids you all good morning. The hermit boy has too been accepted by Elsa and the other royals. But he doesn't stay in the castle, by choice, preferring the countryside more. That's why he's in charge of the new border patrol. He commands an army of rock like extensions that monitor the border for any unannounced guests; the guards being an extension of him much like Marshmallow is to Elsa. It almost made you consider creating an extension of yourself, but you decided against it, not wanting anything uncontrollable to result from your slightly unstable powers. "The Duke just made it in by the way," he alerts you and Elsa, meaning it'd be an hours wait more. As you all finish your breakfast, Anna thinks of a way to pass the time. "Ooooo, I have an idea! I feel so dumb, I've never asked you this the whole time you've been here!" She says to you. What could she have missed in these pass 3 weeks. She talks so often you think you may've possibly heard it all...literally. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asks.

Of course you hadn't. And you objected to the thought of the Royal Master Guard doing such a thing. But, Elsa and Anna drag you to the center courtyard anyway, Kristoff not bothering to object. You try excuses. Your clothes. Injuries. None stir Anna from wanting to see what kind of snowman you can craft. "Alright, alright," you finally agree, the two sisters letting you go. You try to escape quickly, only to be buried under a pile of fresh snow. You dig your way out to find the entire landscape of the courtyard has become a mini winter wonderland. Kristoff skates about aloofly, never having a thing for skating before, but loving the glide he gets from it. "That's whacthya get silly!" Olaf jokes, and you sigh, remembering its impossible to escape Elsa most times. It's been that way since you've met. You stand up, looking at the pile of snow before you, and gradually get into working on it. Soon enough, a fierce but misshapen warrior stands before you. "Not bad...not bad at all," Anna says, examining your work as if she's a critic. She must take her snowmen seriously. "Were you trying to make yourself?" Elsa asks, smiling as she admires your work. "No, that's Olaf in 10 years," you joke, that truly being what you were trying to make. "I don't see it," Elsa says, not convinced. "Olaf, mind if I borrow your head there buddy," You ask. "Sure...just don't drop me, " he says, his arms lifting his head towards you. You accept it gently, snuggling it on top of the snow man. Instantly the other three are engulfed with laughter, because though its unlikely, Olaf could certainly look as how you've made him. "Ahem, " you hear form behind you. "Your majesty, "the duke has arrived, Gerda reports. You and her glance at each other, quickly assembling within the castle again. "Anna, grab Olaf's head please!" You call back as you follow Elsa to the meeting room.

"Ahh, Queen Anna!" A voice sounds joyfully as you and her enter the meeting room. You're both greeted by a man familiar to your mind. Elsa's described him over and over. A short elderly man, slim but elegant in stature with a wig neatly plastered to the top of his head. "It's Elsa, actually," she giggles. "Oh, pardon me, pardon me!" He exclaims, bowing quickly, his wig flopping down. You, Elsa, and the Duke's escort have to choke down your laughter, his escort being a brunette with fierce but beautiful features. "I would like to start by apologizing on Charles' behalf, The Duke says as he makes his way back to the other side of the long mahogany table. "Ahh, yes, your twin brother?" Elsa asks as you pull out the chair for her to be seated in. "Indeed. That miserable fool. He's lucky he's not in the gallows right now. I, of course, vouched for his survival. Reluctantly, he sends his regards," The man beams. "I accept his apology...equally reluctantly," she says in honesty. "Which I can understand. And who may this be?" He gestures to you happily. "Oh, this is my most trusted guard," she says, happily introducing you. "Duke Xavier of Wesselton, nice to meet you," he introduces himself. "Meet Torra, also my most trusted guard," the Duke smiles, gesturing for Torra to approach you. The girl is taller than you, displaying a sleek, almost deadly physique through her uniform. You shake hands, but you can't help but feel that the Duke is comparing you two. You ignore it, since he obviously doesn't know of your capabilities beyond your slim figure.

The two then go on into some uninteresting conversation of reinstating trade connections, the Duke also mentioning he wishes to extend trade to Lividika and Corona, as he'd love to introduce a new Touravelian product to the world, though Touravel is a bit isolated. Meanwhile, you and Torra break out into the ultimate staring contest. "If I may ask, your majesty, what is this product?" Elsa asks. "Ahh, I suppose it wasn't within your line of vision. No matter. Torra, is the steam ship still afloat?" He asks his aid, who nods, not breaking eye contact with you. "If I may," the Duke says as he ushers Elsa to the window. They look out, opening the shades. You wonder what he meant by afloat at first...but now you realize what he meant. Outside, tethered down instead of tied to a dock, is a large vessel, floating in the air, obviously powered by steam as the Duke mentioned. "Fascinating," Elsa says, intrigued by the contraption. "Indeed. Stolen from an Arroganian war engineer...now those steamboats will make travel much easier!" The Duke proudly exclaimed. It didn't surprise you, as you begin to recognize the work of an old friend on that ship, and you face Torra again who has a smirk on her face. That's when you remember the staring contest you two had picked up; she'd won now. The negotiations end momentarily, Wesselton successfully becoming a trade partner of Arrendelle again. You and Torra walk behind Elsa and Xavier as they have a finishing chatter. "Please, come with us to the ship, just so you may see it in action," Xavier pleads. She glances to you and you give a slight nod of approval. "Very well," she smiles.

"The pinnacle of ingenuity your majesty... why, we didn't have to worry about climbing mountains or any dangerous bandits, just us in the sky...though there is one flaw...it requires so much water," Charles says in detest, gesturing to the two large water tanks beneath. "Pop one of those out and you're guaranteed a crash landing," He sighs. "Now then, I must be off, Wesselton expects me back by this evening," He chuckles, obviously trying to show off some of the craft's capabilities. "Farewell!" He bids. You and Elsa wave as the floating ship as it leaves.

You can't help but dislike it...seeing it as a convenience that eliminates the memories one can gain in a journey, not to mention the satisfaction from completing one. "One down, one more to go," you sigh. "Hang in there...besides, I should be the one complaining." Elsa smiles as she leads you mount a horse, riding back to the castle for the next appointment. You fade in and out of alertness as Elsa speaks with the King and Queen of Corona, your mind still lingering on the technological feat you saw today. Could it be the world has changed that much...you have a pit in your stomach telling you it shouldn't be there yet.

By the end of the appointment, Elsa is dragging you out, an embarrassed expression on her face. "What? what did I do?" You ask her. "Well, nothing. As far as they know, I lied and told them you have hearing problems some times," She sighs. That's when you realize the King and Queen must've been speaking to you while you were lost in thought. "I'm...I'm sorry Elie," You use her nickname, which you rarely do. "I know...you don't have to apologize...what was on your mind though?" She asks. "I...was just wondering if my letter had arrived," you lie, not wanting to over stress the steam boat you both saw today. "I'm sure the bird made it," She assures you. Nothing seems to escape her attention, and you chuckle, returning to the castle with her to prepare for the picnic you all had planned to have this evening.

You change into a darker outfit to blend with your surroundings a bit more, black with metal accents where they belonged. Elsa wore her usual ice dress, letting it settle into a bluish-purplish color. You escort her outside, chatting of your day as you exit the Great Hall. You glimpse a cracked stone, instantly being reminded of your battle with Hans here...and how nothing has come of him since. "C'mooon!" Anna says, seeing you stray behind from Elsa. You shake your head, turning to see her and Kristoff in a sleigh, Sven at the head of it, munching on a carrot. You join Elsa in the back of the sleigh as Kristoff slaps the reigns lightly, sending Sven off. You look about you. No matter how many times you see it, the warm torchlight at dusk in Arrendelle is absolutely amazing, more so amazing with the people about being busy, enjoying light wines and music, fresh baked goods and the company of friends. And all of this was your home now. You smile as you look about, your gaze eventually reaching your Queen again, who is talking to Anna about the floating ship you saw earlier. You gaze at Elsa, the warm light reflecting off of her dress making her look like she can glow. She notices your stare, and goes to ask you what's wrong when she realizes you're just admiring her as you do from time to time. She blushes, and continues talking with Anna.

You all find yourself in a small piece of Arrendelle you'd never quite experienced yourself. A small cove by a waterfall. The grass is emerald green, even in the night, and somehow, fireflies still dance about in the cool winter night. You all set up the dinner at the center of the cove, at the edge of the small lake, and enjoy a dinner full of pastries and cured meats while Sven tries Anna's carrots that she'd roasted just for him. "Thank you," You hear Elsa say to you, even though you'd done nothing work thanking recently. "For what?" You ask her. "Being here...being who you are," she says, her mind obviously running on the days events. You nod, taking her hand in yours, the candle light radiating in her eyes. "God I hate to crash such a lovely little gathering," A voice cackles from the darkness. You're the first on your feet, summoning your thunder blade for the first time in a while...outside of practice anyway. "Who's there?" You command. "Oh, just little old me," says a woman, emerging from the darkness. She wears all black armor that your instantly recognize as Touravelian. You begin to recognize her stature when another voice begins from behind. "Oh, and by the way," A man says. But before you can turn to see who it is, you feel your body fling forward, your thunder blade turning to dust at your newfound pain, "The King declines your resignation." Anna gives a light scream as Kristoff moves to stand behind you. You're on all fours, blood splattered on the picnic cloth, a smooth, metal, spike-like rod impaling itself in the stone across the lake, the same spike that just sliced through you. All vision in front of you is obscured as Elsa steps in front of you, blocking you from the Touravelian Girl. All the while, your heart pounds and head aches, the spike obviously being poisoned.

"Who are you?" Elsa asks coldly. "We're but humble court servants, here to retrieve one of our own," the woman says, taking a calm pace towards you. Anna helps you to your feet, positioning you so that you can see both Touravelians. The man who shot you in your back, he's near gigantic, dwarfing even Kristoff. He must've been at least 7 feet tall, in his hand is a wicked crossbow, already loaded with another deadly spike.. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Gulok, and this is my partner Torra," Gulok says as he pulls down the half mask covering his mouth. Torra does the same, you and Elsa are slightly shocked to see the girl. "But...you were with Xavier!" Elsa exclaims at her. "As far as he knows, I fell off of that thing hours ago," Torra chuckles. "We've come for our young friend here, the king demands it. And I'm sure he isn't an official citizen here yet," Gulok says, gesturing to the land around him. "Listen pal, no ones taking anyone," Kristoff says, squaring up to him. Gulok laughs, swinging his leg at Kristoff, knocking the boy off his feet. Before Kristoff can get up, Gulok is down on top of him, the crossbow poised at his throat. Elsa, distracted by the commotion, is taken into a lock by Torra, who has wolf claw knuckles at the Queen's throat, and you feel your heart sink "No!" You exclaim. "Mind you, that silver stake I shot your friend with, it was poisoned, and the only antidote is aboard our the while, you've been trying to summon your powers, but to no avail, the poison seemingly locking them off. "Stop..." You grunt. "Anna...let me go," you tell her. "What? No!" She protests. "I know you mean well...but they won from the moment that stake passed through me," You say to her. Realizing your fate is sealed if you don't go with them, she lets you go reluctantly. Gulok instantly eases off of Kristoff, and Torra lets Elsa go, who runs to you instantly, knowing she must bid you farewell. The two of you embrace, your blood staining her ice. "I'm s-sorry," you mutter through pain. But Elsa objects whispering one tiny sentence to you before Gulok hauls you off: "Just come back to me..."


	3. The Darkness in Every Heart

The Darkness in Every Heart

Hans awoke to an eerie blue light shining down on him. His vision was blurred at first, but he looked around shining down on him. His vision was blurred at first, but he looked around him. As his vision became clearer, he began to see he was in some truly remote place. Besides the blue light above, the cave, which he presumed it was, was cold and dark. "Pete, I believe our esteemed guest has awaken. Please, show him the utmost of care," a woman's voice ordered. "Sure thing," a burly voice replied, echoing in the cave. "Who's there, show yourself," Hans ordered, rising from the slab he was placed on. As he stood, he felt a heaviness on his chest, he felt it, and knew skin wasn't there. He quickly ripped of the red, tattered prince's jacket he had before, opening his shirt to find a ghastly purple sore where the wound of Mordris' blade should've been. He could hear foot steps approaching him out of the darkness, and turned to face who they belonged to. "Oh!...Oh yeaaaaah, I remember when I had one a those," Pete chucked. Hans was confused by the face of this...dog? A large dog that stood and dressed like a man, wearing some sort of battle armor. Hans quickly conjured a blade of fire, ready to strike Pete, until he saw the large dog had a tray in his hand with a small sandwich upon it. "Well geez don't I feel appreciated," Pete said, shooting Hans a foul look as he extended the tray to him. Hans took the sandwich from it and Pete tossed the tray. "I appreciate the hospitality, " Hans said, looking about at the dismal place ,"But I still don't know who you are." "Name's Pete, see, and the owner of this here castle is-" Pete is cut off by Maleficent entering the scene. Hans is taken by the strangeness of the woman's horns and her green skin. "Fear not, child...I am Maleficent, a humble sorceress who unlocks hidden potentials," she introduces her self, giving a small curtsey. Hans begins to form a slight trust at the words 'unlocks hidden potentials', and bows "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he says. "Interesting...Hans...well, I'll go ahead and say that I'm not a familiar character in your country," Maleficent begins as she circles the boy. "I've noticed...you and your friend Pete here are...different," Hans says, trying to be polite. "Understandable...you see...it's because we are not of the same world as you Hans," She begins, not wanting to bombard the boy with information as to confuse him. "A different world?" He asks. "Indeed...walk with me," she commands him as she walks toward the exit of the cave, which is ,in fact, not a cave, but a barren castle known as Villain's Vale. "Look at the sky, Hans...what do you see?" Maleficent asked the boy. "The stars, of course..." Hans says, looking to the night sky. "Yes...but...some of those stars are not stars Hans, they're worlds. Filled with life...one of them may even be your own," She adds. He looks at her, backing away in disbelief. "You've taken me...from my world?" Hans asks. "Indeed, but all with good intentions, I wish to unlock your potential Hans...it was so strong why, it's what drew me to you in the first place," She smiles at the prince. "My potential? And what might that be?" He asks, puzzled but enjoying the flattery. "The Darkness in your heart, Hans...you see, there is darkness in every heart, but yours is so...exquisite, it shines like a beacon," She praises Hans, finding his weakness to be his pride in himself. Her words easily flatter him, getting to his head. "Tell me more about this power of darkness," Hans says, looking to Maleficent eagerly.


	4. Return to Touravel

Torra and Gulok lead you through the woods, your hands shackled together. Mere moments ago, you were kissing your beloved farewell...now...you're being lead god knows where. All you know is that you're in fact happy to be taken to King Bogavir. You decide it's the best way to settle out the differences you and him now have. "So, how'd you get here so quick," You ask the two. "Remember that craft I arrived in with Duke Xavier earlier?" Torra asks. "Yeah, I remember," You say, not liking the sound of where this is going. You come into a clearing on a small wheat farm, the farmer outside of his small shack, bickering with a large man as he gestured his hand upward angrily. You couldn't blame him. The steam ship the Touravelians arrived in is much sleeker and deadlier looking than the one you'd seen earlier. It was menacing and warlike. Reminded you of Touravel already. "Why am I not surprised," You sigh as they continue leading you on.

"Thing has to go! Now!" The lanky farmer complained. "Sir, I understand your complaint, and will move ship soon as business here is done, but you have to keep calm!" The fat man explained to the farmer, his accent thick of Scandinavian heritage. "Ahh, here comes crew now, see, you can unknot panties now," the jolly man said to the farmer, who got ready to protest until Gulok pushed him aside. "I think that means you can go inside now," Gulok threatened the farmer, putting his hand on the crossbow handle that poked from his back. The farmer looked bewildered at you all before he scurried angrily into his house, and proceeded beating something loudly. "Angry fellow eh? And this is who we came for?" The larger man said turning to you. He was taller and bigger than Gulok, but not as in shape. A cigar poked out of his mouth, his trench coat obviously designating him as captain of the steam vessel. "Indeed, sir," Torra says, introducing you. "Ahh, good, good. I'm Captain Ercrest." The man bellowed, taking your shackled hands in one of his gigantic ones, shaking your entire body as he shook your hands. "Hahaha! I would taunt, but no such thing for Storm Bearer," he says, proving just how widely known your capability to control storms has spread. "I would ask to see some, but...no can do...still poisoned eh?" He asks, checking his watch. "Great braga! He has one minute left till dead! Go go go you fools!" He hastily makes way for the ship. Gulok hauls you over his shoulder, taking you up the ramp into the ship. You feel your heart sink knowing you're most likely about to die. Gulok sits you on a barrel, and you look about the ship, turning to face the Arendelle landscape, wanting it to be last thing you see before you fade. You started counting to sixty ever since you heard you had one minute left, and are on 50. Memories flood your mind as your last ten seconds pass by. "BOOM!" You hear the hearty man below right in your face. You jump, not knowing what to think for a moment, Gulok and Torra joining Ercrest in laughing at you. Typical Touravelian humor. "You should've seen look on face! Baaaahahaha!" Ercrest laughs hysterically. You can't help but chuckle to yourself, wanting to enjoy yourself at least a little on your way home. Home, you hadn't called Tourvael that in a while. "Ahh, there we are, eh! Little smile from gloomy boy! Sheesh, I thought you all were coming from funeral when I first saw face," Ercrest joked. You liked the Captain. Atleast he didn't impale you from behind with death spikes. He finished his laugh, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ahh...alright, take him to brig. But treat nicely. He's not Arroganian, alright?" He says, obviously wanting you well taken care of. "Sure thing Cap," Gulok says, guiding you towards the brig instead of shoving you along like before.

"Well, here we are," Gulok says. 6 minutes ago you had the stars over your head and the aurora's beginning their dance much like the night before. Now? Well, let's just say its bearable If you don't mind cobwebs and drafty air. "Didn't you guys just build these?" You ask him. "Of course, Cap ordered the brig to be like this, makes it more pirate like," Gulok chuckles at the absurdity of the captain. A wannabe pirate. You don't mind, just as long as what needs to get done gets done at this point. You step inside, the door promptly shutting behind you. You hear heavy boot steps as Gulok lumbers off, leaving you alone at last. You peer out the small window to find the twinkling lights of Arrendelle as it disappears into the fjord landscape. At first you couldn't believe this was happening, that one of Elsa's worst fears had just come to be a reality. You sit down, looking up at the aurora's, knowing she will be out looking at them too...probably all night. You realize you have no one to blame for this predicament except yourself. But...is it your fault really? This capture _was_ a response to the bird and message you sent...maybe it would've happened sooner. At least you got to spend more time with Elsa this way. Your concern is why does Bogavir want you back so much...and is it worth it. You lean against the cell door, giving you a perfect view of the aurora's as you drift off to sleep. But it's interrupted by the faintest scratch at your cell window. You look up to see a snowflake of significant size trying to fit its way in. You get up, proceeding over to the window, helping the snowflake slip in. You look into it and see Elsa's face, looking worried at first, but the worry disappears, and she coos your name happily. You're perplexed by this magic, and whisper back to it. It truly is indeed Elsa speaking to you through a crystalline snow flake. "Look out," she tells you, and you look out your cell as the ship passes by the North Mountain, the ice palace ontop gleaming in the aurora's...and on the balcony, you can barely make out the figures of her and who you suppose to be Anna and Kristoff. You tell her of your journey, and your plans for Bogavir. That's when the hall begins to creak, and you quickly wish Elsa good by as you climb into the top bunk of the cell, quickly hiding the snowflake under your tattered pillow. You see the peephole open and two frowny eyes dart back and forth inside your cell. You pretend to sleep as you feel the eyes staring at you. The peephole eventually slams closed again, but you decide not to take out the snowflake again, not wanting to take any chances. Atleast you have a way to talk to her...that mattered tremendously.

You awake the next day to a panel opening and a tray sliding in with bread and cooked meat upon it. You climb down, having a hard time as your still handcuffed, but you manage to eat anyway. You can't help but notice the plate shifting unevenly on the tray as you eat, even though the tray is perfectly fine. You lift the plate out of the way, finding a simple key on the tray. A small note sits beside it, reading "Captain's Regards." Not questioning the key, you take it, and with some difficulty, uncuff yourself. You open the cell door, looking to either side of you in the hallway. No one is there. You instantly check to see if your powers are awake and alive, creating a tiny but powerful cloud in your hand, bringing a smirk to your face. You head up the stairs and find yourself on the bridge of the craft. "What the! How'd you?" A surprised Gulok asks as he passes by with a barrel. He sets it down, instantly getting ready to pounce on you. "Eaaasy there...eaasy," You hear the Captain say. "But, he's loose!" Gulok says accusingly. "Because I set him loose. You think he can escape now? Look at where we are...open seas! He'd be dumb if he tried that. Too far to ride any winds to shore," Ercrest reasons as he steps down from the helm. "I told ya once, and I'll tell ya again he's Touravelian, and on my ship, Touravelian means family...you wouldn't be contesting me on my ship would ya?" Ercrest asks Gulok, reaching a hand under his brown tattered trench coat, supposedly preparing a sword. Gulok scowls, but stands down. "No sir," He retorts, glaring at you as he lifts the barrel back over his shoulder, carrying it to wherever he was previously headed. " Better...you...boy, walk with me," Ercrest orders you as he returns to the helm of the ship. "Yes sir?" you ask him, figuring he wants something from you. "Why'd you choose to stay in Arendelle so long?" He asks, staring into the distance ahead. You're puzzled he'd ask you, but you figured he wanted conversation. "A girl...best I've ever met...best I may ever meet," You say, dreamily thinking of when you and Elsa first met. "Ho ho..really now? What makes her so special?" He asks you. "She's...amazing...in every way...head to toe. She has her priorities straight...she's beyond kind...more than anything she just...completes me," You say, surprised at yourself for opening up so much to the Captain. "And that made her valuable enough to abandon your country for?" He asks. "Honestly...yes," you reply. "Strange philosophy for a Touravelian," He chuckles lightly. "I can create storms with the whisk of my hand...trust me...i'm no ordinary Touravelian," You retort with a smirk. "No contesting that," He replies. "But, I must ask you...are you prepared for the consequences that could come of it?" He asks. "I would've flown off this ship by now if I wasn't," You state, proudly. "Good man...well...I'll leave you alone," The Captain says, obviously having to focus as he navigates the air ship through the clouds. You wander about the ship, looking at the expanse of sea surrounding you, the tussling waves below you, unable to sway the ship's course. The sea turns to clouds however, and you can't feel much more alive with your very element all about you...of course, your clouds are a bit more aggressive. "Touravel ahead," You hear a voice call from the front of the ship, one of the crew mates pointing ahead as the ship breaks through the clouds. You never actually realized there were other crew mates on here, but figured that what few there were must've been below deck in the engine room. You make your way to the nose of the ship, looking at the oh so familiar outline of the massive island of Touravel. You begin to see the shimmering of the onyx and gold castle from here. And from that moment, only one thought holds your mind: Bogavir.

You leave the ship in handcuffs again, being lead to the castle by black and gold knights who don't utter a word, knowing you're fully aware of the situation. You didn't even have time to bring the snowflake Elsa sent with you. You can't help but feel happy to see Touravel again. The bustling streets and slightly aggressive city. But then you're met with a sight that reminds you of why you don't like Touravel. A public flogging is taking place on a stage, a banner above reading : "Traitors suffer what they dispense." You shake your head as the guards lead you on, people watching momentarily to see if you'll be taken to the stage. But no, instead you're marched up the hilly street until you are finally at the drawbridge to enter the Touravel Fortress. Your heart begins to tense, knowing that two men who made you who you are today are within these walls. The castle seems unchanged as you enter, observing the topiary garden full of hedges crafted to resemble notable warriors of Touravelian history. The great onyx and gold gates open to reveal the amber insides of the castle, the luxurious red carpet there to greet as always. Some of the castle staff recognize you immediately, waving and bubbling with smiles, yet, they're worried to see you being lead around like some kind of terrorist. You remember every twist and turn of the halls, the King not being quite as accessible as Elsa would be back in Arrendelle. Just then, untimely thoughts concerning her safety and well being cross your mind, and you hope she doesn't get too distraught, as you promised your return, and intended to make true on it. You don't realize your into the main chamber until a familiar voice shatters the trance of your girlfriend's flawless features imprinted on your mind. "So...you thought it would be alright if you just...abandoned your duties to your kingdom and...sidetrack with a princess for a couple of weeks...and send a bird with a letter of resignation...and expect me to just be joyful about it?" The growly voice asks you. "She's a queen," You correct Bogavir defiantly, as the throne is turned to face his desk. You hear him slam his fist on his desk. "Leave us!" He bellows, and the small army of knights filling the room files out in two single file lines. "Yes, leave us," You say, resuming your authority over the lesser guards. The throne turns around slowly, and you find a man of average stature seated in the velvet. His leg is cross over his knee, and his fingers are poised together. "My my...it pains me to see you like this," He says eyeing you in your handcuffs. "It's good to see you too...father."


	5. A Dubious Reunion

Okay, he's not really your father. But Bogavir's visage and his impact on you has made him a father figure in your life. "I must praise you before I scorn you however...your work defeating Mordris with those powers of yours is extraordinary," He begins. "You and all the people I saved are welcome, " you begin. "Don't go trying to unhook yourself from what you've done boy...no matter you've saved, you still disobeyed the protocol of your duties, and by doing so endangered my men who searched weeks for you," He states, looking to you expectantly. You lock with his grey eyes. "Well I can do no more than apologize for that," you say to him plainly. It's the truth, after all. "I suppose. But... enough of that. I have greater plans for you, as I'm sure Gulok and Torra made clear," Bogavir says, rising from the throne. "They mentioned it yeah...by the way, was the silver spike necessary?" You ask, remembering how much that hurt. He chuckles lightly, "So he used it? I was hoping he wouldn't have to," Bogavir says. "He didn't have to...he shot me in the back," you say, getting detested. "I'll...address him about that," Bogavir says. "Anyway, I've been having thoughts of lately about our world...what do you notice about Touravel?" He asks you. "We're uhh...pretty strict about the whole...system?" You say, slightly confused by the question. "Ahh, indeed, but that strictness has kept us as a functioning country ever since that rebellion. It's kept us out of conflict, out of war. Our preparedness and strictness has made us a model country." He says, approaching you. "That said...why not spread this model society to the rest of these countries, eh?" He asks you, awaiting your reaction. You seem to know where this is headed, but don't want to believe it. "You see, Wesselton bickering with Arendelle, Lividika and Coronoa preparing for war with Arrogania, my, even Agrabah is beginning to gain tension with Persia. The only solution to these squabbling children is to unite them at the dinner table again...and at the head of that table will be us!" He exclaims joyously. You can't believe the words that leave your father's moth. He's speaking of world domination. "But..." You begin, but he interrupts," Let's take a ride, eh? I have something to show you."

The two of you have small talk about Arendelle and life there in the carriage as you exit the city. That's where the conversation turns into the one you were holding earlier "I'm sure you've at least been informed of our recent find pertaining to Arrogania," Bogavir asks as the two of you ride in a horse drawn carriage. "Indeed, actually came here on one...it's...not bad," You mumble. "Not bad?! My child, that is the future! And that's just the start!" He yips in glee. You can't help but feel you won't be equally charmed by whatever is up his sleeve. You don't want to come to terms with the fact that the man you've idolized these past 5 years may be turning into a different person. You arrive outside what you believed to be an abandoned mine. Bogavir has obviously repurposed it. The two of you walk down the shaft. You enter an elevator, and he pulls the crank, beginning the dark descent into god knows what's below. "What I'm about to show you is guaranteed to change the world my child...it'll bring about a new era of a strife ridden world." He explains, his tone becoming awfully cold and calculating. The cave like surroundings of the descent begin to illuminate with a soft orange light, and the heat begins to intensify in the elevator shaft. You can hear what sounds like mechanical work. But your speculations mean nothing, as the truth is all about you now. The final part of the elevator descent oversees a massive construction space, in which, gigantic versions of the steam powered airships are being constructed. "My Vanguard of Liberators will cleanse this world," Bogavir chuckles as the descent stops. He leads you to a railing as you take in what's going on about you. You observe one of the ships as it is being fitted with cannons. "What are these for..." You ask, still dumbstruck by the purpose of such mammoth warships. "Of course, the current governments will offer resistance...we need to...insure...our new grip," Bogavir says. You don't like the fact that he had to search for the world ensure. "You mean to destroy the current government..." You begin. "And build the best one the world has seen atop the ashes! Yes!" He says, reveling in the mastery of his plan. But, you're puzzled as to why something so well conceived needs you so dearly. "Where do I fit in then?" you ask him. "I was wondering when you'd utter those words," Bogavir says as he approaches you, placing his hands on your shoulders. "Imagine, a clear day, and these mammoths approach Arrogania in order to rectify her government. Why, they'd be out of the sky in no time," He begins "...but...instead, imagine a clear day. Suddenly, the skies are dreadfully dark and full of thunderous gloom. The Arroganians pay no attention to this storm, only bottling up in their castles to wait it out. Little do they realize what's upon them until its too late, mammoth warships are descending through the clouds and wiping their precious castle from the face of the Earth." Bogavir exclaims. "So...you want me to conceal these death machines as a natural phenomena so you can take these kingdoms by surprise," You finally say, arriving at the conclusion of Bogavir's plans for you. "Yess! Yess! You finally see the genius of it! Brilliant, isn't it?" He asks. "Indeed," you agree, as you begin to create plans of your own.

You scout out a fire alarm, and keep its location in mind. "There is just one flaw to your master scheme, father," You begin, slightly backing away from him. "What's that?" He asks, puzzled. The genuine look of confusion on his face claws at you, but you know this . "Your mistake was thinking that I would comply with this," you say, revealing your true stand on the matter as you unleash a gust of wind on Bogavir. He tumbles back, muttering something you can't understand as his guards converge on you. You simply command your winds to glide you out of their way, weaving in and out of them to activate the fire alarm. You trigger an evacuation as you do so, summoning your winds to take you into full flight as you unleash a stormy hell on the Vanguard. You succeed at first, destroying or dismantling just about every ship in the yard, each now engulfed in fiery explosive convulsions. But as you round up for the last ship, you're eyes catch Bogavir aiming a small crossbow at you. You try to prepare to block it, but can't react fast enough, and feel a familiar pain as a silver spike flies through you yet again. Your descent begins instantly as you crash down on the observation platform where you'd been before. You attempt to fight off the guards, but its to no avail, and you are soon knocked unconscious.


	6. I Call it Lemonade

"I wonder what could've gone wrong...do you think he broke it"?" Anna asked Elsa, referring to the snowflake she'd sent you. "Maybe...or maybe something worse," she says fearfully. She's been in her room these past few days of your absence, worrying every second of her existence...worrying over you. Are you still alive? What did the King of Touravel want with you so badly? It kills her on the inside. Her whole room is filled with snow that is suspended in mid-air. It kills all of your friends who miss your demeanor, as serious as it could've been at times. They miss you at the breakfast nook, where you'd all enjoy each other's company before splitting up for the day. They miss your presence beside Elsa, always making sure she was okay, always being the first responder to every issue. It was like their older brother had gone missing. Even Sven missed you, as rarely as he saw you. Elsa lay in bed, her head hugged against her knees. Anna couldn't bare to see her like this anymore, and that's when a piece of advice you'd given her clicks in her head yet again. That no matter how times may be bleak, be yourself, don't let the matter change you. It reeled Kristoff in as you said it would. Maybe it would work again. Anna leaves the room, Elsa barely noticing, and she doesn't reappear for well over an hour. "Elsa...c'mon," Anna told her sister, a small smile on her face. Elsa looked up, teary eyed. "What...where?" She asks softly. "It's a surprise," Anna replies. The two exit the room, and Anna instantly takes hold of her sister from behind, blindfolding her. "Anna?" She asks. "Still me, don't worry, but we gotta speed up the pace just a lil here, grumpy pants," she jokes at her sister, who can't help but smile...if only for a second.

Eventually, the two find themselves in the Great Hall, Elsa still blindfolded. "There you guys are...I almost thought we weren't doing it still," Kristoff says, leaning off of a pillar. "Shh! Don't say too much! Get the door," Anna whispers loudly, for whatever reason. Kristoff pushes open one of the great doors, allowing Anna and Elsa to pass through. "Now Elsa, stand riiiiight, here," Anna orders, shifting her sister so that she's standing on a small spot of water. The water tracts for quite a distance though, flowing across the bridge, all the way down into town square. Elsa remains unaware as it all freezes underfoot. "Ready?" Anna asks both her and Kristoff. The boy nods, standing behind Elsa while Anna stands in front. Thinking she's talking to her, Elsa replies, "Ready for wha-oh!" she exclaims as someone holds her by her ankles and another person by her wrists. She feels her chest laying across a hunched back and begins to wonder if she's being taken off somewhere. "Anna, I don't like the looks of th-" She's interrupted again as Anna and Kristoff begin skating. But she isn't interrupted out of surprise this time...it's out of the feeling of a familiar sensation. It'd only been twice that she'd asked you to make her fly. Wanting to please her and, of course, see how it goes, you agreed, aiming your winds at Elsa to take her into the air. Now, as Anna and Kristoff skated across the bridge, holding Elsa up, that feeling rushed over her again. And there, she found contentment, her smile opening to show her icy teeth in glee. "Hahaha! This is amazing!" Elsa said, the blindfolds letting her imagination go to work. She chooses to imagine you flying right beside her this time. You both hold outstretched hands as you fly through the night sky, the aurora's creating a setting of pure wonder. Anna and Kristoff eventually come to a stop. Elsa wishes it could go on forever, but she doesn't want to be selfish. Anna and Kristoff set her into a standing position again, hugging each other as they know they succeeded by the look on Elsa's face. "Thank you both...so much," she says. That's when she notices how Kristoff his rubbing his hands between his knees, Anna asking a man if she can hold his cup of coffee for a minute. Elsa giggles, "I didn't freeze you guys up, did I?" she asks, amused by their attempts to get warm. "No, of course not," Anna says. "I can't quite say the same...talk about getting cold feet," Kristoff says as he continues rubbing his hands. "Technically those were my ankles," Elsa giggles as she quickly thaws his hands off by holding them in hers. She does the same to Anna, before turning to unfreeze the bridge, much to guards' relief.

The fun doesn't stop there, however, as Elsa notices a group of young children approaching her, the boy in front holding a book. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" He yelps, looking at her in amazement. She smiles, her rosy red dimples radiating in joy. "Yes little one?" She asks, kneeling to his level. "Will you read to us?" he asks shyly, reminding her of the day she'd met you. "Why, of course," she coos, grabbing a chair from the nearby café. She sets it in front of the children, who's faces are filled with adoration. The boy tosses the book to her, and she catches it, though not expecting it. She reads the cover of the navy and fold book. "Alright little ones, today, we'll hear the tale of...Fantasia," she says mysteriously, grabbing the attention of the children. She always loved reading to children, sharing the world's stories with them. She opened the book, and cleared her throat.

I'd expected more from you, you know," Bogavir says as you're shoved into a cell, the door being slammed behind you. "I'd expected you to stay as the man you were. Noble. Trustworthy. Just. Now...you're none of that," you scowl at him. "Such qualities are the ones a man must abandon to accomplish his dreams!" he retorts. "And do not forget who saved your life...I can just as easily take it!" You decide to tone down the defiance, not quite in the position to defend yourself. "As long as I stopped you, that's what matters," You mutter, sitting on the bench in the cold, clammy cell. "You fool, you honestly think I'd consolidate all of my assets in one place? You truly have forgotten who I am," he teases. "There are other mines on this island that're no longer exactly mines...bah! What use do I have explaining it to you...enjoy the company of your fellow prison mate...meanwhile I'll be rectifying the world. I didn't intend to, just yet, but, I'd rather get it down while the fire you've ignited still burns within me...and while that silver spike still does it's damage on you" he says as he walks off, his two elite guards following him. That's when you realize you can't stay here. Powers or no powers you have to stop him...but how? "It's been so long...hasn't it?" A growly voice asks. It's so ancient in your life you thought you'd forgotten the sound of it. You hear the shuffle of chains and movement as a shadow comes to reveal himself in the cell across from you, smiling that same wicked smile from all those years ago. "Tiberius," You scowl as you eye the haggard man. "Ahh, so you do remember me...I would ask how life has been, but...I can see it's been rough," he jokes. "Shut up... at least I didn't try to abuse a child for his powers, try to draw them out and use them as a weapon," you say, turning away from him. "I wouldn't be so quick to scorn," Tiberius says. His tone grabs your attention. It's the same one he'd use when he had an idea. You heavily consider not responding, but better judgment says to at least hear what he has to say. "What the hell do you mean?" You ask, facing him again. "That fool...Bogavir...he boasts about saving your life...but you and I both know that my research is what made you who you are," Tiberius says, pointing a finger through his cell at you. You want to protest and say it was Master Gordo, the Earth bearer from all those years ago, but you know Tiberius was right. Even without powers of his own, he helped you max the potential of your own. "What's your point. What do you want? A thank you?" You ask, annoyed. "Yes actually...but I'll have to teach you how to say it first," He says. "What's that mean now?" You ask. For a moment, you actually appreciate the riddles Tiberius speaks in. It reminds you of the days you two were close. "That spike that Bogavir's developed to use against your powers, its something he developed from my research," Tiberius explains. You don't question how he'd know all of that. He obviously has people still on his side. "That said...I know how to reverse its effects," Tiberius concludes. You look at him, doubting the words coming from his mouth. But if they're true, you know what it means. "Let me guess, you teach me, I free myself, and then free you," You say, blatantly. "Precisely!" He croaks, coughing some. "….let me think about it," you say, closing your eyes as you weigh out the options. Tiberius can't be trusted. His escape would mean civil war for Touravel again, and they'd be coming to you for answers. At the same time, the nulling affect of the spine probably won't wear off till tomorrow, and you know Arendelle will be ashes by then. You can't allow Elsa to suffer anymore for your mistakes. "I'll do it...but you have to promise me something," you say to Tiberius. "If you get us out of here, that promise shall be completely obeyed." He says, looking to you eagerly. "Leave Touravel, don't set sights here again...enjoy the rest of what life you have in Lividka or somewhere," you suggest...well...more like command. "I...I can do that...sure," he says gruffly...years of plotting obviously just going down the drain for him. "Do we have a deal?" You ask, to assure the agreement. "I...just wasted so many years down here...but...fine...we do...if it brings me on better terms with the lord, " he chuckles. "It's not that hard really," He says, raising a hand. This reminds you of moments of your past when it'd just be you and him by the beach, spending hours training your abilities. He spreads his five fingers into a claw like position, and you follow, your handcuffs making it slightly difficult. "You remember the five points of alignment with your heart?" He asks. "Of course...we spent practically a month on it," you respond. "Good...just pres...concentrate...and twist when you feel the aura," he says. You close your eyes and do as he says. It doesn't work. You try again, focusing more, pressing and twisting harder. Still nothing. "It's not working, " you say, getting frustrated. "That's because you're forgetting rule number one...we spent all 6 years on that, no matter what it was we were learning," He says, turning away from you to wait, as he can tell this will take a while. You remember the rule...focus on the one thing you want most. But this time you two have been separated, you focused your powers around getting your revenge on Tiberius...every cloud you casted, every slash you swung, you imagined that they were meant for Tiberius...but...with him helping...you just couldn't seem to find it in you to want to attack him anymore...now it's turned to Bogavir. You find it in yourself to let Tiberius be forgiven, and aim your drive towards the man who now threatens Arendelle with destruction. You gripped and twisted once more, and instantly felt a tingle in your hand and eyes. You open them and find a glow radiating where you gaze. The glow gradually dies down, but deep inside, you know that you've unlocked new potentials.

You look through Tiberius' cell window to see the Vanguard fleet is making headway. You can't allow that fleet to arrive. You stand back from your cell door, unleashing a stormy cloud on it to burst it open, though you're still handcuffed. "A deal is a deal," You say, looking to Tiberius. His weary eyes light up as you aim a cloud into the keyhole of the padlock on his cell, causing the lock to explode. You stand back as the haggard man rises from his knees, actually walking about for the first in what has been an apparently long time. "Thank you...now then...let's get off this wretched island." Tiberius says as you two make your way up the hall. "You there! Halt!" A guard yells from behind. You shove Tiberius out of the way as you unleash a black howling gust at the guard, who is slammed against the wall behind him, knocked unconscious. Tiberius curries over to him quickly, searching for keys, but to no avail. He takes up the guard's sword. "Now...this is risky..." He starts. "Oh no...noooo no no. We're not doing that!" You reject, knowing what he was thinking. "Come one. It'll be just like that Viking ship we broke off of," Tiberius goads you on. You thought you'd forgotten that field trip gone wrong. "Yeah, but the Viking guard had a hammer, that's a sword!" You exclaim. He raises the blade, bringing it down on you. Instinctively, you block the slice, closing your eyes. You open them to find the chain thoroughly broken, your hands able to move freely. "Speaking of the Viking boat, I could've swore I said ' A lil warning next time'….that was next time! And you still didn't warn!" You complain. More than anything, this is making you miss the good ole days of adventurous lessons with an even more adventurous king. "You'll be alright, here, here, do my now." He says, handing you the blade. "No, this lets me show you a new trick," you say, summoning a black cloud that swirls into your strong as steel thunder blade, lightning pulsing and all. "My word, that's ama- Ah!" He exclaims as you slash at him without warning, aiming for the cuffs. He blocks, just as you did. "...So that's what that feels like," He whispers, letting out a fretful sigh. "Yeah," you say. Suddenly a knight appears in the doorway. You turn as you hear the footsteps of another knight approaching from up the hall. You and Tiberius go back to back. "Let's make quick work here," Tiberius mentions, knowing you can get carried away with sword fights.

After bashing the knight you dueled once more in the head, you and Tiberius run up a flight of stairs, finding an abandoned desk that's shaking. You look at each other, knowing someone is hiding behind there. "If you're done cowering in fear, we'd like the keys please," Tiberius asks in a sarcastically polite tone. You see a set of keys fly up from behind the desk, and catch them with ease, unlocking the heavy handcuffs that remained after their chain was broken. "And could you point us to the castle," you ask. "Go up those stairs to the right, down the corridor, left leads to the docks, right leads to the castle. Good day!" The voice calls in fear.. "Well then, thank you" You say as you follow Tiberius out You two find yourself on the corridor the prison clerk spoke of. "This is where we're gonna have to split," Tiberius suggests. You nod in a grim agreement, almost enjoying the company of your teacher again. "Where will you go?" You ask him, turning to face him. "I hear that Lividika is a kind country...I'm sure I can find new life there," He says, putting a hand on your shoulder. "Where will you go now?" he asks. "I have unfinished business on this island...once I'm done here, I'm going to pursue the Vanguard," You declare, turning to leave. "W-wait!" he calls, making you stop in your tracks."Listen...I know I've said it before...it meant nothing to you then...but... I pray it can mean something now...i'm sorry," he utters, looking you in the eyes, tears forming in his. You hug him warmly. "I wouldn't have helped you if I didn't find it in myself to forgive you," you explain, patting him on the back. "But," you say as you let go, "this is not the last time we'll meet...i'll find you in Lividika and we can have some of that uhh...um...what did you call it again?" You ask. "Lemonade...I call it lemonade," He chuckles, patting you on the shoulder before he's gone, striding for the port to seek out his future, his seaweed hair and scraggly beard blowing in the seaside wind.


	7. He Who Rides on Nocturne Winds

The small smile on your heart warmed face disappears as you enter the throne chamber. You find a small army of knights at the ready to attack. Not up for hurting anymore of your own kind today, you stretch your arms out before performing a swirling motion, unleashing a small tornado on them. Few manage to dodge it, and come for you as you summon your thunder blade, quickly and ferociously dispatching all except one, who you pin against the throne, your blade poised at his exposed throat. "The engineer responsible for the airships! Where is he!?" You bark. "I don't know, I don't know!" The knight pleads. Then, by the grace of god you sense an incoming projectile, just barely dodging a silver spike as it impales itself in the wall next to you. You toss the guard aside as you brace for another spike, slicing it in half as it flies towards you. You face the assailant, knowing who it is before you even see them. "I've been waiting for you," Gulok says as he lumbers towards you, reloading his crossbow. He cricks his neck as he puts it on his back, reaching under his coat to pull out a blade you recognize all too well...your father's blade, made of Stygian steel...the same blade you base your thunder blades off of. "Where...did you get that," You growl. "It was a gift from Bogavir, and seeing the craftsmanship, I simply couldn't resist," He smirks, fiddling the blade in his hands. Enraged, you unleash a howling gust but he responds quickly stabbing the sword into the ground, being blown back only a few inches by the wind. When it stops, a figure quickly vaults off of Guloks back, flying at you with a steel wolf fang knuckle. You parry the incoming slash, kicking your attacker out of mid air, but she lands gracefully, as you'd expect from none other than Torra. "Torra, what are you doing! This is my fight!" Gulok bellows, all the while your rage increasing as you remember how the duo treated your friends...how they treated Elsa. "No," You growl darkly ,"This is my fight...and you're both going to die." You tense your body up as you summon another thunder blade, now wielding two thundering furies. Gulok charges you, "You think another toy is gonna help?!" He says, locking blades with you.

You use your free arm to lock blade's with Torra's claw, and the three of you are in a power struggle. You muster the strength to shove them back noticing a small tornado whipping at your feet, surrounding you. It begins closing in on you, teaming up your body. When you open your eyes, you adorn a black and grey armor that resembles your usual Touravelian garb, the only knew visual effect being a metallic half face guard that now covers your mouth and nose. You chuckle at your new found power. "What's this?!" Torra asks in dismay. You eye Gulok, who's pulling the crossbow from his back to fire at you. He does, and you watch the incoming spike, but knock it of course with a black gust, and the spike impales itself in the ground before you. Realizing that every moment spent here is a moment a nation is in danger to Bogavir and his Vanguard, you decide to end this quickly, as viciously as it may be. You throw one of your blades at Torra as she leaps at you. It impales itself in her chest knocking her off course. Gulok narrows his glare at you firing off another round. You throw your blade through the spike, and he dodge rolls beneath the incoming blade. You, in the mean time, yank the first spike he shot out of the wall, and throw it with deadly accuracy, your winds guiding it straight into his heart. The giant looks at the spike, yanking it out as he falls to his knees, then plummets onto his face. The blade's you've thrown at your enemies disappear into dust again as you walk calmly from the scene, prying your father's blade from Gulok's grip. You undo the scabbard to the blade, strapping it to your waist, sliding the blade in as you look upward, crouching down, before springing up towards the ceiling, using a bolt of lightning to blast through the concrete as you take off into the evening sky.

Your eyes dart about as you look for a metal glimmer in the sky, trying to find the Vanguard fleet. You eye a small ship in the ocean below, knowing that must be Tiberius. You look back up, seeing nothing still, even in a cloudless sky. They must've made it farther than you'd anticipated. You continue to fly for what feels like hours, your mind running across Elsa more times than you could count. Was she still alive? Did she and your friends survive being the first on Bogavir's kingdom hit-list. That's when the faint smell of smoke hits your nose. You pause in the air for a moment, scanning the horizon until you find an orangish glow radiating off to your left. You're slightly relieved, as you know that can't be Arendelle, but blast forth at hurdling speed to see which city _was _hit. As you get closer, you realize that Bogavir attacked more than just the castle or government...most of the city was in ruins beyond recognition. That is, until you see one tower standing...and you realize in horror, that the city below is in fact Port Delacroix. A smaller kingdom, bound to just the city, you fly downward, floating above the desolation. The anger within your heart is nearly more than you can bear, and you sob tears of frustration. As you sob, the sky becomes clouded, rain pouring down below, dousing the flame that burden the city kingdom. You let yourself drop down below. Landing at the port, many people watching in amazement. "Who's that?" "Is he here to finish us off?" "Did he just put out the flames?" You hear among the crowd. A guard, though battered and burned, approaches you. "State your name and business, stranger," He orders, his sword poised at you. "I come in peace," You say, introducing yourself. "The Tempest Child," he utters, a glimmer of hope flickering his eyes. "How bad is the damage?" You ask. "Terrible...most of the city is in ruins...our rulers have fallen...Port Delacroix currently looks to me," He says. "The most I can do currently," you grimace, " Is bring news that I am in pursuit of the Vanguard Fleet, the ones responsible for this," you say, raising your voice so that these people could know justice was destined for Bogavir. "Aren't you one of them?" a man asked. The crowd agreed with his question. "I am of their blood, but I would never be of such a cause. I am allied with Arendelle and all at peace with Arendelle," You proclaim. "Well, that was the direction they were heading in next," the guard says to you, pointing to your right. Without another word, your winds are speeding you through the sky, a terrible feeling in your heart. You can only pray you aren't too late.

Meanwhile...

"So, how ya feeling?" Anna asks, playfully nudging her sister as they walk across the bridge. "So much better Anna...I...I feel revived in a way...thank you so much for today...both of you," Elsa says warmly embracing her sister and best friend. "Aww, don't mention It," Kristoff jokes, "We've always got your back," he adds. "That's for sure."Anna adds in. "I feel...hopeful," Elsa says. Almost ironically, Garth is chasing them on the bridge, yelling Elsa's name frantically. "Elsa! Elsa!" He yells. Her eyes become filled with worry. She can tell something is wrong already from the way Garth sounds. "What's wrong? What's happened?" She ask as she turns to face him. "These ships! They're like, in the sky! Touravelian flags and cannons on all of them! " Garth exclaimed. Just then, an explosion is visible from the North Mountain, the flames illuminating something metal in the sky. "Gah!" Garth exclaimed, holding his chest. Obvioulsy, one of his rock protectors had just been slain. "Marshmallow...Olaf..." Anna whispers as she looks to the North Mountain where the two brothers have spent the day together. "The Trolls...not again," Kristoff utters, remembering how the Ordeal of Fire, as they'd come to call it, cost so many lives of trolls. "Arendelle..." Elsa whispers...as if to tie a bow around all the things now on the line with these invaders at the doorstep of the kingdom. Elsa's fear was evident, as the wind began to pick up, snow flakes being carried in it. She whispers your name, wondering where you could be.

You're flying as fast as you can, no matter how much of your energy is spent. The only concern you have is to reach Arendelle and protect it from your people. From Bogavir. The two faced king didn't deserve his victory. Not on this night or any other. That's when you catch a glimpse of the first aurora streaking across the sky. It's waking up like it does every evening. You imagine Elsa, there on the balcony, missing you, yearning for your presence as she watches the aurora's...then...the image of Bogavir's ships sailing among those aurora's poison's your mind, and you try as hard as it may be to stop thinking of it. That's when you glimpse the first hunk of floating metal. recognizing some of the land feature around you. You're on the other side of the North Mountain, just like when you trekked up the first time, but now you flew above, approaching the Vanguard fleet. You counted 5 ships total, massive and war-ready. You rise up into the sky, the air getting colder as you do, Arendelle coming into sight as you do so. It looks so beautiful at night...you'll never get used to it. You look from it to the moon lit sky as you seemingly defy gravity, flying onward an upward You prepare to dive down upon these ships...to save Arendelle...to stop Borgavir before he can hurt anyone else...to prove the power of he who rides on the nocturne winds: You.


	8. A Pair of Doves

You plummet down, feeling your face guard materialize over nose and mouth. You feel lightning tingling along your fingers as you streak down at the ship in the dead center of the five. You crash into it, tearing through the ceiling, landing against a warm metal floor. The impact dazes you at first. You'd anticipated that you'd fly straight through. You were wrong. Near instantly, guards are approaching you on either side of the hall you've landed in. You jump back out through the hole you made, landing on top of the ship, turning to face who's at the helm. Instead, you find no helm, just all sorts of pipe exhausts and contraptions. You hear the foot steps coming behind you, but don't react in time as your tackled, tumbling along the surface of the ship. You struggle to your feet, dazed by tour collision with something metal. "I must say, I didn't expect you to make it...but I had the sneaking suspicion you would," Bogavir sighs. You eye him cautiously. He's adorned in some sort of copper armor with gauges and pipes poking all over it, releasing steam. One of his arms is significantly larger than the other, a hulking mechanical hand at the end of it. One eye is even covered by a sort of mechanical eye patch. "What've you become?" You ask, glaring at him. "Oh, trust and believe a man still dwells beneath this armor my dear boy, but this armor is the future of combat...gives us a stupendous advantage over any foe...mortal or elemental," He chuckles, jumping towards you. More like leaping, he covers the whole 17 feet or so in one jump. You roll out of the way of the giant metal fist, pulling your father's blade from your waist. That's when the echo of cannon fire followed by ferocious vibrations begins to rock the night sky, explosions radiating against the auroras, turning them from beautiful blues and greens to oranges and reds. "You couldn't stop this moment!" Bogavir cackles as he swings at you with the giant fist. You duck beneath, slicing him across his torso, not knowing if you did any damage or not. You take the blade in your hand, using the bottom of the handle to slam Bogavir in the back of his neck. He falls to his knees, preparing to swing about to you, but you're too quick, blasting him away with a thunderous cloud. You're new priority isn't to fight him, but to stop the siege of Arendelle. You lift your blade to the sky, focusing, calling down a bolt of lightning that supercharges your weapon. With the ships all making a clear row, you take aim at the one farthest right. "Nooooo! Don't!" Bogavir pleads. You ignore him unleashing a beam of pure lightning that you quickly swipe across the other ships. The cannon fire stops momentarily, only to be followed be more booming explosions as the large water tanks of each airship explode, causing the metal mammoths to begin a perilous descent. That's when Bogavir slams into you and begins to punch you in your head, your face guard taking most of the blows. "You've ruined everything!" He barks as he beats you to a pulp. He stands, preparing to deliver one final blow. You take the chance, casting winds at him to send him off of his feet. You look about you to see the other ships have deployed sails, trying to glide into the fjord. As for the ship you and Bogavir are battling upon, the sails are malfunctioning, the ship on a collision course with the side of Arendelle castle. You pray and grab on to a pipe as the descent speed increases, not knowing if you will see the other side of this fall.

You awaken, covered in debris. You cough, dust expelling from your lungs. You try to see around you, but there is nothing but dust. You push a bar and pipe off of you, kicking a cog off of your leg as you crouch up slowly. Your whole body is in pain. Your storm armor has taken serious damage, the cracks in it, however, slowly begin to reform. You walk down a mountain of debris, tripping over a rod. You and it tumble down the hill until your greeted by a carpeted floor. You struggle to your feet again, seeing that the rod you tripped over was in fact your father's blade. You pick it up, wearily sliding it into it's sheath. You cough, staggering on into the castle before you. "Gerda and Kai are gonna be mad about this," you lightly joke to yourself, your voice hoarse. That's when you hear something shift behind you. You turn around, groggily, keeping your hand on the handle of your newly adopted weapon, not quite able to muster the strength to summon any thunder blades at the moment. The debris explodes open as an equally dazed and injured Bogavir rises from the ruins. You watch him closely, seeing most of the armor has been stripped from him, the giant arm barely in tact. He tries to pull the mechanical eye patch from his face, only to wince in pain. "Dammit...dammit dammit! Blasted thing is stuck!" He growls, turning to see you. "You...you!" He croaks, charging at you. You prepare for him as he slams into you, carrying the both of you over a railing. The two of you drop to the floor below. You land, your blade not in your hand, nor do you hear it landing on the floor. You turn to Bogavir to see the blade there with him, jutting out of his stomach. You scout your surroundings quickly, seeing you're in the great stagger up again, Bogavir rising as you do. You sigh wearily. "Don't you ever give up...can't you see you've lost!" You mutter. "Indeed, I may've lost...but I intend to take you with me," he say coldly, using the giant metal arm to remove your blade from him, charging you. You summon a thunder blade, though it's fuzzy, weak...just like you are. That's when the doors burst open. You don't have time to see who it is, ducking under Bogavir's swing as he smashes away the pillar behind you. "Traitor," he repeats over and over as he comes after you. The two of you are parted, however, by an icy wind which blasts you both off your feet. Simply unable to go on, you lay there, knowing that Elsa is there now. What you weren't expecting was to be blown against a pillar with icicles pinning you against it, one of them tickling your throat, the others hanging you by your clothes, one impaling you in your torso. You glance at Bogavir to see he's fallen the same fate. "E...Elsa," You utter. The Queen is looking rather coldly at first, dust covering her ice dress. Kristoff and Anna burst in behind her, Garth following them. You smile, happy to see your friends again. You have the sneaking suspicion they don't recognize you, however. "Who're they?" Anna asks. "That's what we're going to find out," Elsa speaks, moving towards you as to inspect you. "Elsa...it's me..." You say your name, faintly. She gasps, her gaze widening at you as she repeats your name. "It's me," you say again, assuring your girlfriend. Instantly, the spikes begin to release on you, but her process is interrupted. "You would save that traitor...he wanted you dead," Bogavir croaks from his pillar. Elsa looks at him, shocked, then turns to you. "I know...it must be so hard to believe your majesty...I gave that boy his life back...and yet, there he was a while ago, trying to slay me. This whole confounded thing was his idea...he was tired of all the bickering among the kingdoms of the world," He begins to lie. "No! Stop your lies," You bark, getting agitated. "He's attacked Arendelle before...he's the reason your parents perished." Bogavir spits blood as he speaks. "And now...here he was, taking over my army of airships...he repurposed them for war and vowed to finish the job...claimed he hated all royals...and that he should be the supreme royal." Bogavir lies. The room is growing deadly cold as Elsa stares at you, teary eyed. "Elsa...Elsa listen to me," You begin. "Is it true?...Did you...did you kill our parents?" Elsa asks, knowing Anna is there as well. "Elsa, yes...I hate that it has to be true...but it is," you say as you feel the icicle at your neck tightening its grip. Anna is dumbfounded, her hand over her mouth. "You have to listen to me Elsa, nothing on this earth can pardon what I've done...and I accept that now...I'm guilty...but it was an accident...caused by Bogavir. His revolution claimed my parents...and my rage knew no bounds...I unleashed it on the sea...and...your parents...I didn't know they were there...I didn't know who was out there!" You plead. "We took you into our home...we made you one of us...and all that time you never thought to tell me," She says softly, deeply hurt. "Of course I did Elsa...from the moment we met I considered it...but...you'd come such a long way from it Elsa...you were so strong and independent in the light of your rock and salvation being taken from this Earth...and I wouldn't dare steal your happiness," You say. "But you stole my trust..." she says, rearing back a hand, preparing to end you. "Now hold it right there!" a familiar voice calls from above. Elsa stops, all of you looking to Captain Ercrest. "You would kill that boy?" He says, vaulting the rail, making a not so great landing before Elsa. "That boy who I took on my ship...if anything, I deserve to die before he does...Elsa...is it? We all make mistakes... some...greater than others...but...don't make a mistake tonight...because that boy...he's taken so much from you...but he would give everything for you. He spoke to me of you on my ship...and every word made me regret separating such a pair of doves," The Captain speaks, searching for the right words to make his point. "There are some things in live that happen for a reason...I do not justify death, but perhaps your parent's death simply had to occur...or you would not be the way you are today...neither of you," He says, gesturing to you, Elsa, even Anna. "If any life deserves to be shed this night...it is Lord Bogavir's." The Captain insists. "No," You mutter. Everyone looks to you in surprise. Elsa, realizing she still has her icy grip on you, retracts the icicles, though one of them had already done their damage, leaving a small cut at your throat. "As tempting as the idea is, killing him would bring about war with Touravel..." You say. Bogavir looks at you confused as to why you'd save someone who nearly had you dead, the cut on your throat proof of it. Reluctantly, Elsa retracts the icicles from him as he falls to his knees, the great metal fist he wears slamming on the ground, snapping into pieces. He tugs at the mechanical eye patch he wears, finding it to still be stuck, gouged thoroughly into his skin. "I'll take this slime back to Touravel...i'm sure the people won't be happy to hear of hi-" The Captain begins as he walks over to Bogavir. You hear the sound of flesh being sliced, and look his way, watching in horror as he falls on his back, Bogavir standing tall with the Captain's cutlass in hand. Elsa doesn't see, as she's paying attention to you. "You did make a mistake tonight, Queen Elsa! Not killing me!" Bogavir barks as he charges her. You can tell her reaction is coming late as you begin sprinting, commanding fora bolt of lightning. And in one swift strike of lightning, you end the life of the man who gave you yours.


	9. The Sky's Awake

You stare at Bogavir's body, laying there motionless...You never thought that it'd come to this...to where you had to end someone's time on Earth...Sure, you could've with Hans...but you didn't. You could've with Mordris...but he's doing time in the castle dungeons as you speak. Now, you wish it had been one of them...not Bogavir...he genuinely just wanted a united world free of conflict...so ambitious...too ambitious. Small whirlwinds whip around you, your powers reacting to your grief. Nonetheless, Elsa runs into you, hugging you tightly, closely. It takes some time for you to hug back, but you turn your eyes from Bogavir, hugging your Queen closely. "I'm here now..." You assure her "I've been impaled...but I'm here," You say, weakly,a small flow of blood oozing from where her icicle had made it's way into your chest.. Weary, injured, and home sick, you make sure the Captain Is attended to before Elsa leads you to her chambers. You don't protest as she lays you to sleep in her bed, as she claims she has more business to attend to before the night is officially over. She kisses you on your lips as she leaves you, drawing breath from them in a way that sends you to sleep near instantaneously.

" You sure he'll be okay?" You hear her asking as you return to consciousness. You feel stinging in various places across your body. "Yes, Anna. The alcohol will do its part in healing him," You hear the voice of Gerda reply as you open your eyes. "He's awake, see," Gerda says, your eyes capturing her smiling face first. Knowing she patched you up, you whisper a thank you. "You're welcome dear," Gerda smiles again as she rises from beside you. She's replaced in a few moments by your bubbly best friend, Anna. You instantly realize that you never quite apologized to her, as they were her parents too. "Anna," You begin, your voice still hoarse. "Hey there buddy, how ya feeling?" She asks, glad to see you've come back around some. "Pretty good...I'll be walking by tomorrow," You proclaim. "Haha, if you fall I'll be there to help," She jokes, doubting you'll be able to walk so quickly. You laugh, sitting yourself in bed, looking at yourself, bandaged all over, a few stitches as well. "As you can see, airship riding is not fun...don't do it...ever," you warn Anna. "You're crazy if you think I'm that much of an adrenaline junky," She retorts. You feel yourself fading again, and fall back into a coma as she strokes your forehead.

That's when you find yourself in a dream for the first time in forever. It's of you and your friends; you're all atop Elsa's ice palace, gazing out at the sunset. No words are exchanged, you all just take in the scene before you. "It's so warm..." a voice coos from behind you all. You turn and look to see..."Olaf!" You exclaim, waking with a jolt. You rub your eyes and check beside you, but Elsa is gone. Judging by the light at the window, you'd say it's late morning, maybe mid day. You swing your legs out of bed. "Oh! You're awake," she smiles, giggling at the sight of you in just boxers. "Yup. Awake and Alive," You reply, admiring her. "Well good. I came to check in on you before I head...Captain of the Guard estimates it'll take at least half a year," she sighs. You frown. Half a year of giant metal monstrosities laying about the kingdom. "But, there is a more pressing matter," she says, her tone tensing up. You don't know what to think. Is she gonna address you about her parents? Is she gonna say it's best you go back to Touravel? "The ship that crashed into the castle yesterday...it severely damaged the dungeons...Mordris escaped," She says. The words daunt you for a second. The Master of Flame is on the loose again, though his powers have been sealed away in a gem. "Where is the gem...you know he'll be coming for it?" you ask her. "It's in the underground...the vault actually." She says. You instantly remember the night you and Elsa spent together...the night you both spent down there, capturing invaders. As pressing a task it was, it brought you two closer together. "Well...if it's in the vault...he'd need enough time to smash it open...I believe it's safe for now," you tell her, as she was obviously looking at your counsel on the matter. "Alright...well, I'll be waiting for you downstairs," she smiles, and is gone, just like that. "Dammit," you utter...Mordris on the loose...Hans still missing...you could only pray Arendelle didn't have to deal with anymore sieges or large scale attacks...in its current state, the kingdom couldn't take anymore. Why did the night always favor the wicked? You sigh, and get ready to go and shower when Elsa pokes her head back in the door. "One more thing! You can't really shower today...or tomorrow." She giggles. "The balm needs time to set into your skin," she explains, and you nod "Thanks." That said, you head over to the dresser, and pull out a brown and green version of your Touravelian uniform. Like most uniforms, the unique feature of this one is the ruggedness of it, bearing a bit more armor than the others. What can't seem to leave your mind as you get ready is the fact that Elsa is treating the killer of her parents with such care still. You don't question it any further, and leave the room.

You find the breakfast nook empty, which is surprising for once, but you check a clock and realize the time for breakfast had long passed. You go to the kitchen, grabbing a bagel and bidding the staff a good morning as you make way for the Great Hall. At least the kitchen was still in tact...you'd cry for half a year if it wasn't. You look at the stains left behind in the Great Hall. Most of the blood spilled had been wiped up. You looked to the pillar you'd been posted upon to still find a few red splatters against it. Reluctantly you look to Bogavir's, and as you examine it, you see something shining from behind it. You approach, thinking it may just be one of the scraps of metal laying about. But as you approach, this scrap has a familiar shape. Your father's blade. You pick it up, walking with it in hand until you find a suit of armor with a scabbard that can fit it. You tuck the scabbard across your back, sliding the sword into it as you push both doors of the Great Hall open.

You get your first look at Arendelle since you crashing into it yesterday. From here you can spot one of the airships in the city. You mount one of the waiting horses, riding across the bridge. Off to your left you see two of the ships had collided each other, forming a small island of metal in the fjord. On your right, you see the last ship buried in the mountain side. You feel a bit more aware now that you can account for the location of all 5 warships, goading your horse to move faster. You hear a few cheers as you ride into the town, people looking ta you as if a dead man was walking. You spot Elsa as she over sees the current operations on the ship that'd fallen into town square. Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff stand beside her. You hop off your horse, patting him on the head as you walk over to your friends. "Royal Master Guard reporting for duty," You say proudly. Anna turns to face you, running towards you as she beams your name. You prepare for her embrace, catching her as she jumps at you. "Told ya I'd be walking today." You sneer. "Not quite...that day was yesterday. When I left ya you went into another little coma," she retorted with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. "...Good think I didn't bet on that then," You smile as you let her go, only for Olaf to pounce up at you. "Olaf, buddy! How've you been?" You say as you lift him into the air, twirling with him once. "Better now that you're back!" He smiles. "Couldn't have done it without you pal...you woke me up," You say as you set him down, crouching and running your hand through the twigs on his head. "I did?" He sounds overly amazed at himself. "Yup...had a dream and, you woke me up from it. Counts for something," You say as you stand back up again. "So, how was the airship ride?" Kristoff asked as you approach him. "Eh...had some ups...had some downs," you chuckle, gesturing to yourself. He laughs lightly, shaking his head. "It's good to have you back man," he says, giving you a short hug. "Good to be back...where I belong," You say, patting him on the back. "So, is this the agenda for today?" You ask loudly so Elsa can hear you. She's eagerly watching as guards go in and out of the ship, taking out who and what they can. "Yes, Royal Master Guard. gonna be that way for the next few days actually." She says, turning to you with a faint smile as you approach her. You hug her tightly, her slim figure easy to pick up as you twirl her in the air. "Well...I'm here to help," you assure her.

6 months later...

The recovery has been long and strenuous. But, after a long six months, the final ship, burred in the mountain side, had been completely stripped down. It was sad to know no one had survived the crashes, but...it was better if those two hundred or so perished instead of thousands of innocent kingdom folk. Elsa has been visiting Touravel with you at her side to negotiate compensation for the damage done, and to order all projects relating to steam travel be forever more abandoned. Reluctantly, the engineer in charge of the project agreed to have all the schematics burned. Just to make sure, you search his home and every single office, finding some hidden schematics here and there. You all leave Touravel, refusing to do trade with it ever again, as most countries do, and you personally leave the engineer with a strict warning against the airships.

Now, you're back in Arendelle, and for the first time in forever, you can rest at ease. Mordris had attempted to break into the vaults while you and Elsa were gone, but Kristoff, Anna, and Garth made sure that he didn't. Now, you're entrusted with the fire gem he was so eagerly after, and you keep it in your satchel, which is with you at all times...most times anyway. Today, however? Today's a day you've been waiting for a long time. Not only is it your 19th birthday, but its your first day back from Touravel, and you and Anna had already arranged something for everyone to celebrate. the celebration was to be along the lines of some...unfinished business.

You're at the nose of the boat as it approaches Arendelle. You smile, glad to see her shores again. The fjord itself has a new addition, that being a beautiful memorial that sits out in the water. You admire its simplicity: a small metal island with an arch looping over it, and in the very center, your father's sword stands proudly. You hear the soft tapping of Elsa's foot steps approaching from behind you. "Hey," You call over your shoulder. "Good morning," she replies as she joins your side, wearing her ice dress in shades of reds and oranges. "Sleep well?" she asks. "Oh yeah...definitely. I would ask but trust me, I know you did...you drooled a little bit," You say, laughing at how the graceful Queen drools in her sleep. "Haha, let's keep that our little secret," She responds, nudging your ribs with her elbow. You wrap your arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to you. That's when the first fire work goes off over the port. It's a deep red, much like your favorite color. More and more fireworks go off over the port as the boat pulls in. "Here," she coos to you, tapping you with something. You turn to face her, accepting a small mahogany box from her. "Oh! Thank you," You say, gladly accepting. "Happy Birthday," she smiles, "Open it, go on," she says. You slowly open the box to find a necklace there...it's chain is onyx black, and the gem that sits on it is composed of two different gems intertwined, a grayish blackish one the twirls with a sapphire blue one. "It-" she starts, but you take the words right out of her mouth: "Represents us." Your heart is genuinely touched, as you know she had to have made this herself. It's as cold as ice. "...I love you Elsa," you proclaim. Her eyes sparkle as the words roll off your tongue. "I love you more," she says as she leans in, kissing you. She withdraws for a moment, thinking chemistry in the morning may be too much, but you don't complain, trailing your lips after hers. You kiss again, and as always, she takes some of your breath away...literally...a way of teasing with you that you just can't seem to get over yet. The boat makes dock, and you help her off as the two of you mount a horse, riding for the castle.

You arrive and find Anna and Kristoff outside, already waiting, just like you'd asked of her. You're still surprised, thinking that any favor is too much to ask of a princess. But Anna isn't just a princess...she's your best friend. "Happy birthday Pepperflakes!" She shouts as you enter the courtyard, teasing you about your gray and black hair. You demount the horse, helping Elsa off. "Thanks Anna...its great to see you again Pumpkinhead," You reply with a smirk. She punches your shoulder lightly before giving you a box. You already have a necklace on, so you wonder what this could be. You open it to find a unique pen, with an engraving that reads "He who ride's the Nocturne Winds." You find three glowing gems sitting in individual spaces in the box as well. "I love it! But uh...what're these for?" You ask. "Twist the pen, silly!" She giggles. You do so, and a similarly shaped gem protrudes out, glowing a greenish color. "Those gems are from the trolls by the way," she lets you know as you test the pen on your hand, drawing the shape of a diamond in your palm. "Sweet," You exclaim, thinking of how much new writing you could do with the pens...and how your signature will stand out on documents. "Yeah...but my gift's better," Kristoff says, shrugging. "No its not! He hasn't even seen that hunk of-!" She starts, but Kristoff covers her mouth. Elsa shakes her head, giggling in amusement. "Guys, I'm sure his gift is just as wonderful as the ones I've received so far...I love them so much," you say, breaking the conflict. "You'll find it in your closet when you're ready, but for now...let's get going eh? Don't wanna waste the day here." He says, sitting down in the sleigh. Anna jumps in, as you Elsa sit in the back. Sven rides off, and to get back at Kristoff, Anna promptly kicks her feet up on the laquer.

You all finally arrive at the cove. You're overjoyed to see it, and get out the sleigh. You all enjoy a breakfast first. Then decide to have some fun swimming. Elsa stands by the water but doesn't dare getting in, not wanting to freeze you guys, but you all joke her on anyway, splashing water at her until she's had enough, tapping the water with her foot, freezing you all where you swim. She laughs hysterically at the three heads poking out of the ice, and unfreezes it after you give a loud sneeze. Eventually the ice queen does join in on the fun, fashioning a crystalline swim suit. You begin to realize that Elsa has more control of her powers than even before...able to be in contact with water without always freezing it. You all go on a little adventure, swimming under the water fall to find yourselves in a cave. At the very back, you all discover a round dead end, but it's not nearly dead, as glowing gems adorn the walls all over. "What do you want to call it?" Elsa asks you. You think for a moment...coming up with The Cave of Wonder. Not your best, buuuut eh, what the heck.

You all leave the cave to find a man sitting on the shore of the spring, Olaf beside him chattering. "Uhh..Olaf...Who the heck's that?" Kristoff asks. "Some pervert," Anna blushes, keeping herself mostly underwater. Olaf goes to say something, but watches as Elsa creates a small block of ice beneath her, making it rise out of the water as she faces the man. "Excuse me but...who are you? Why're you here?" She asks timidly. "My student and good friend's birthday is today, and I made it all the way from Lividka to celebrate with him. This little snowman showed me the way" The man says, brushing some of his seaweed hair out of his face. "...T...Tiberius?" You ask, joy building in your heart. It, in fact, is the old man. You give him a short hug, not wanting to get him too wet, then you turn to face your friends, introducing Tiberius and what he's done. "Sorry about that," Elsa apologizes, warmly shaking his hand, as do Kristoff and Anna. You and Tiberius talk for a bit about the journey and what Lividka's like as he explains that it's much like Arendelle, but it sits atop the mountains. "Oh, I almost forgot," he says, standing from the shore, leading you toward the woods. He gestures to a small sleigh...but that's not what grabs your attention...it's the large glass jug in the back that does. It's full of that magical yellow stuff you remember Tiberius making a long time ago. "Lemonade!" you shout, almost too happy. "Haha, figured you'd want some to accompany you this day," he says as you and him lift the jug towards the shore, setting it on a rock. "Eww...is that?" Anna starts. But you ignore her, wanting to play a little trick on her. You take a glass from Tiberius, and the two of you fill them up as you take a hearty sip. The rest of them watch you two in anticipation. "ahh...never thought tinkle could taste so good...tingly," you compliment the drink. "Indeed. I had to eat right to make this batch so refreshing," Tiberius chuckles You smirk. Anna doubles over, Kristoff and Olaf's faces going awry as Elsa simply facepalms herself. "Guys, guys!" You laugh. "It's not tinkle..." you and Tiberius laugh hysterically. "Oh thank god," Kristoff sighs. Elsa looks at you, puzzled. Anna...she's having a moment. "Then what is it?" Elsa asks. "The best drink on Earth...besides wine. Tiberius created it himself...it's called...uhh...dang it, I just said it," You say. In reality, you remember the name, but...you like the way Tiberius says it more. "Lemonade...I call it Lemonade," Tiberius says.

You all drink and talk way into the evening. Tiberius pulls a picket watch from his wrist, and sadly says he must bid you all farewell for now. He leaves, taking an empty jug and plenty of memories with him. You eventually all call it a day, and pile up in Kristoff's sleigh, riding off to Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff can't stop talking about the cave you all found. And Olaf is still perplexed by the fact that yellow just might look good on snow...seeing as how you accidentally spilled some Lemonade on him. But you and Elsa remain in silence, watching as the sky begins to tingle with life. You were hoping, praying that it would happen one rare time for the summer...and sure enough...there it was. You all go inside the castle, and everyone bids you and Elsa a good night, going off to their rooms to rest and dream of Lemonade and glowing gems. Elsa tells you she'll be in the shower, and you wait until she is to write a note for her, using a blue crystal in your new pen. You change clothes, adorning what you've come to call your Day One outfit...the one you first met her in. You then leave your room quietly, making your way up onto the castle roof and to the highest tower. You wait there, playing with a cloud, tossing it between your hands until you finally hear the tap tap of Elsa's approaching. You let the cloud turn to dust as you lean against the railing, and she leans along side you in silence, watching the aurora's. "Ready?" You ask her. She turns to you, nodding. You smile, and raise one hand, letting it tingle with lightning until you believe there's enough. In one swift motion, you cast the bolt of white lightning towards the sky. At first, nothing happens...but there's a small ripple in the sky...and soon, the aurora's are no longer green and blue, but a silky white that teams with life. Elsa's jaws drop in amazement, as she lets out small laughs too. "I...I don't think the sky has ever been more alive," she says, turning to you, letting the colors of her icy dress fade then brighten into an angelic white as she leans in to kiss you once more. The two of you kiss under the sky you've painted, and all seems well...all _is_ well...momentarily.


	10. And the Stars Disappeared

A portal opened within the Ice Palace atop the North Mountain. In he walked, his tattered royal clothes repaired, but more wicked than before. They began as white and purple, the original colors of the Southern Isles. Then, when he 'allied' with Morris, they were red and black. But now? Now the most befitting of colors befitted the Scoundrel Prince, black and purple. The Prince who'd nearly slain the sisters of Arendelle. The Prince you'd dueled, and allowed to escape your grasp. He watched from the castle balcony as a white bolt of lightning left Arendelle Castle's highest point. He watched as it streaked into the sky, turning the aurora's into a light that was the purest of whites. He looked at it with disdain, playing back the conversation he'd had with the Queen of all Darkness. "You're much different from that fool before...Riku...you're much more conniving...treacherous...and as bad as these qualities sound they are the qualities of a man who can rule everything in his gaze, "Maleifcent's voice echoed through his head. "You're ready...Prince Hans of The Southern Isles...you are no more...now...you are Lord Hans of the Darkness...now...take what I've taught yo.u..take what I've awakened within you...and make those fools in Arendelle suffer... show them that you're not a man to be trifled with...but forget not our deal...Arendelle and all her spoils shall be yours to rule...but the Queen must be delivered to me...do you understand?" Maleficent's voice rang in his head. He looked at the white aurora's raising a hand to them, black fire teeming at his fingertips. "Yes...I remember," He said as he let the black flames loose from his fingers. The sky ceased all light. The aurora's turned sickly purple before dying altogether...and the stars disappeared.


End file.
